


Demon Pox

by ArsenicHazard



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Demon Pox, Fever, Gen, M/M, Reading, Sick Character, Sickfic, complaining, overdramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsenicHazard/pseuds/ArsenicHazard
Summary: Will refuses to believe that he doesn't have Demon Pox.(Originally written for Inktober 2016)
Relationships: Jem Carstairs/Will Herondale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Demon Pox

“Oh god, I’m  _ dying  _ Jem.” Will Herondale groaned, rolling over in bed.

Having not shown up for breakfast that morning, an unfathomable action in the eyes of the young boy, Will’s parabatai went to check what trouble he had caused. Jem had found him sprawled out on his bed, face in the pillows, sheets strewn across his half-dressed body. 

Jem moved over silently, light on his toes, before feeling the Welsh boy’s forehead. “You’re not dying, William,” he murmured, “as your parabatai, I would know.”

“It’s demon pox, James.” Will explained between coughs, curling in on himself. The white haired boy raised his eyebrow. Will spoke frequently about the imaginary illness known as demon pox, and yet again, he was attempting to use it as an excuse for his idiocy.

“Will, you just have a fever. It’s not demon pox-“

“ _ It’s demon pox!” _ Will persisted, bemoaning over his pounding headache.

“No, William.” Jem said, sitting on the edge of his bed, adjusting the other’s blankets. “It’s a fever. You went out a few days ago in the middle of a bloody snowstorm, in nothing but your indoor clothes. You acted like an idiot, and this is the world repaying you for it.” He smiled, shaking his head. “Honestly Will, you can be so overdramatic.”

The young boy rose from where he sat, moving to go get him some medicine. His blood brother was asleep by the time Jem returned, snoring into his pillow.

In the same way that Will would always watch over him during his fevers, Jem set up a chair by his bedside, keeping an eye on his temperature. Jem always knew that when he opened his eyes from one of his vivid nightmares or delusions, that Will would be there, sometimes resting, other times holding his hand and reading; it was only logical that he return the favour and be there for his parabatai.

Will woke about an hour later, scrambling up to retch, groaning softly as he pressed his face to the wall. “The demon pox is getting to me.” He whispered dramatically. He slumped down onto his bed once more, rolling over in pain. Sure, he could have been tough about it, but Will was nothing if he wasn’t the biggest drama queen the Institute had ever seen. “I may only have a few days- nay-  _ hours _ to live.”

Heaving a sigh, Jem sat back and watched the boy roll around. He coughed softly into his sleeve, and immediately, Will was on alert. “I am infecting you, James!” He exclaimed, not really seeming to distance himself, just hide under the covers. “Get away while you still can! Tell my children I love them!”

“William. It’s time for breakfast- or rather, lunch, given the hour.” Jem remarked in that tone he used to sound like he was someone of authority. Despite being younger than Will, he was always the caretaker; more cautious than the elder boy. “Come on now, you can lament your misfortunes after we get some food into you.”

The dark haired boy dragged himself up with reluctance, pulling on a white button up shirt to cover his shoulders. He didn’t bother buttoning it, despite the indecency. Trailing alongside his best friend, they moved to the kitchen, grabbing several snacks from an annoyed Agatha. The two of them found themselves making their way to the library as they ate, that room being the typical go-to spot for them.

Jem finished his food, finding a book and sitting down on the sofa close to the fireplace. Will moved past his already-stacked pile of books from previous days, gracelessly letting the back of his knees hit the arm of the sofa, collapsing backwards, onto Jem’s lap. The boy seemed unfazed, only lifting his book up so that he could continue reading.

William coughed, pouting quietly as he gazed up at his friend. “But I’m dying, Jem!” He whispered, trying once again to convince the other.

“You have a fever.” Jem was relentless.

Huffing, the Welsh boy closed his eyes, finding himself napping there not long after. One thing was for sure, this illness was making him extra sleepy. Jem looked down, brushing a few curls from his face as he chuckled, “Oh William,” he whispered.

Easing himself out from under Will’s head, he silently made his way out from the library, up the stairs towards the healing ward. Grabbing some fever medicine, he found an empty bottle, pouring some in. Scribbling down ‘Demon Pox Cure’ on the side on it, James made his way back. The grin on his face was palpable as he returned, Will still sleeping in his uncomfortable position. Shaking the boy awake, he sat back down, looking him over. “I found the cure to demon pox, Will.” He whispered. “It was up in the medicine cabinet.”

“mm? No... such a cure…” He said, his sentence broken by a yawn , still bleary.

“No, no, you just didn’t look hard enough.”

“But- you said-“ Will huffed, confused.

“I was wrong, William. It seems you don’t have a fever, but rather, a severe case of demon pox. You may be on your last minutes. Hurry and drink up, I can’t ever lose my friend to such a horrible,  _ horrible _ disease.”

In his half-asleep state, Will quietly opened his mouth, drinking the medicine. He knew it. Demon pox was real!

Jem gave him the medicine, smirking to himself as he set the empty bottle down, letting the boy rest again.

By the next morning, the headache was gone, Will feeling energized and no longer sick. He bounded downstairs, his stomach growling excitedly for breakfast. Throughout the meal, he jabbered away eagerly as to how he was sure there was a cure for demon pox, and he had lived through a near death experience. Jem watched with amused eyes as he ate, commenting every now and then to encourage him to keep up the far fetched story. Will was better now, and of course, Will wouldn’t be Will without his stories.

  
  



End file.
